This is Fun
by blaizecallsmebuttface
Summary: Chelsea is hopelessly bored with being a good girl. She is nice and mature and honestly, it's draining all the fun out of her life. So to rebel a bit, Chelsea signs out of class and finds Sumo, whom was skipping class already. Chelsea immediately starts pushing Sumo's buttons, like she usually does. But what could this harmless fun possibly cause? Find out now!


**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot for Chelsea and Sumo. It was requested of me and I thought I would deliver.**

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Chelsea watched the clock in her Algebra II class. It was so silent around her that she could hear the individual ticks. The rhythmic noise was the only thing keeping her from day dreaming and that was why she was considering throwing something at it. She had roughly twenty minutes before class was over and she wanted to use it wisely. Chelsea didn't feel like staring at a wall or listening to erasers squeaking as her classmates finished their tests. She didn't have a book to read or homework to do either. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Chelsea adjusted herself in her chair and took a small look around the room. She was seated in the middle of the classroom. Obviously not by choice. Teachers always insisted on lame seating charts. To the front of Chelsea was Clarence, behind her was Kimby, to her right sat Breehn, and finally, to her left sat Sumo. Except guess who wasn't attending class today? That's right. Sumo must have been skipping again. Chelsea brought a hand up to her face and rested it there. She slumped over in her desk and focused on the desk that Sumo wasn't occupying. Sumo was usually quiet in class even though Clarence sat in front of him. The two had been warned by the teacher one too many times to be quiet or she was going to move them half-way across the room from each other. Ever since that day there hasn't been any obscured laughter or paper airplanes flying. Yes, they were in high school and still folding up paper planes to throw when the teacher wasn't looking. How mature.

Tick tock, tick, tock. Now that Chelsea thought about it, Sumo wasn't bad looking. He was always sporting that odd skull trim and trademark black shirt. Sometimes the graphic on it would change though. He would cycle through skulls and dragons and shirts with sayings like: I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, or: YEAH, WHATEVER. Chelsea held back the smile that threatened to show itself. He probably thought he was so cool. Chelsea forcibly took her eyes off of Sumo's desk to look at the clock again. Nine minutes left. What the hell? It felt like it had been five! Getting frustrated again, Chelsea moved her gaze back to Sumo's desk.

An idea slipped across Chelsea's mind for a split second. At first she was completely blown away by it, shoving it back into the deep recesses of her brain. Then she considered it again.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Chelsea grabbed her passbook and stood up from her desk as quietly as she could. She went to the teacher's desk and quietly asked if she could go to the bathroom. When the teacher said yes and signed her book Chelsea smiled and exited the silent room. As she let the classroom door close behind her she reveled in the freedom she now had in the empty hallways. Chelsea moved about the space slowly, looking at all of the papers tacked up on bulletin boards she'd been too busy to see on her way to her classes. She realized that they were as boring as they looked and quickly passed them. After walking down the Math hallway, Chelsea turned the corner into the Science wing. She stopped as she saw Sumo walk down a flight of stairs, down to the first floor of the school.

Chelsea smiled and picked up her pace so that she could make it to the staircase before Sumo had gotten to the bottom. She reached him just in time.

"Hey there Sumo, skipping class?"

Sumo stayed quiet and tried to listen to anything outside the staircase. There weren't any heels scraping against the linoleum or soft chattering of faculty. Sumo's answer came in the form of a small shrug. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be different."

"Very different. Get back to class Chelsea." Sumo waved her off and walked out into the hallway.

Chelsea lifted her arms to cross them in front of her chest. She followed Sumo persistently despite his brush-off.

"So," Chelsea whispered. "What do you do when you skip class?"

"Mostly? Enjoy the silence." Sumo gave her a few pointed glances.

Chelsea found herself smirking at his remark. They were about to go up another staircase when Chelsea changed their direction. Instead of heading straight toward the stairs, Chelsea dragged Sumo to a little alcove in the wall behind the stairs. Chelsea was only half-aware of what she was doing. She knew that this specific spot in the school was deemed a make-out spot for students after the final bell had rung. Now that she was here maybe she'd try it out.

Sumo stayed quiet as Chelsea pulled him to the alcove probably not because he wasn't surprised. His protests might just echo and could alert teachers. How smart of him. Chelsea leaned against the brick of the alcove and pressed Sumo flush against her. Without a second thought Chelsea pressed her lips against Sumo's. She rested her arms on his shoulders and tilted her head to the side to allow better access. After a few seconds of Sumo not responding, Chelsea pulled away with a smirk.

"I guess I'll get back to class then."

Chelsea pushed Sumo away from her and swayed her hips as she walked up the stairs. Sumo was left with a dumbfounded look practically steam pressed onto his face. He rubbed the back of his neck and then quietly made his way around the school. He had no particular destination. Just not near his fourth period class, not until he could face Chelsea.

* * *

 _Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to kiss Sumo_ , Chelsea reflected on her decision after school that day. She had been thinking about it ever since she and Sumo locked eyes during lunch. He had seemed a bit off as he sat with Clarence and Jeff. She herself had been sitting with Breen ignoring his attempts at an intelligent conversation. She just wasn't in the mood to discuss the short-comings of the American Education System. She sat there eating her yogurt nodding along to whatever Breen brought up. Occasionally, or maybe a better word would be frequently, her eyes drifted towards Sumo's table. She would watch him talk to his friends, hunker down and chuckle with Clarence and then give a condescending Jeff the finger underneath the table. All fun and games. Then he glanced her way and it all went away. He turned away quickly and tried to tell a joke to fill the silence that happened at his table.

Chelsea stopped her train of thought. She stared down at her abandoned Algebra II homework and continued the problem she was on. Stupid polynomials. Of course the teacher had to assign the most painstaking examples from the text book.

* * *

The next morning Chelsea went to her locker and dropped off her backpack and Algebra book. She took out her English folder and a notebook. As she shut the metal door she couldn't help but notice who was walking down the hallway. Sumo had just gotten in the building judging that he still had his knapsack and leather jacket. He and Chelsea locked eyes again but instead of Chelsea just bowing out and letting Sumo do as he wished, she winked at him. Sumo at first was surprised but then continued down the hallway like nothing happened. Chelsea walked the opposite direction to talk to a few friends that were also getting their things.

It was funny how Sumo would steal glances at her while he thought Chelsea wasn't looking. They were walking down the hallway together to their second period class. She believed he came from Chemistry. She was thinking about talking to him today as they stepped into World History together on accident. Sumo moved back and let her pass through the door first. Either to be a gentleman or get out of her way, she didn't know. Or care to know. Chelsea walked to her seat and was thankful that she sat in front of Sumo. Before class started she watched him take his seat behind her, as always. Chelsea smirked at him and he squirmed.

"Are you going to skip Algebra II again or will we be graced by your presence?" Chelsea asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Are we doing anything important?"

"What do you classify as important?"

Sumo gave her a look and watched as their teacher crossed to the front of the classroom. He was ready to start class, much to everyone's dismay.

Chelsea turned forward and crossed her legs underneath her desk. She studied the board and smiled. All they were doing was watching a video on the subject they were studying currently. Chelsea flipped open her notebook and tore off a small piece of paper. On it she wrote in her neat hand-writing, "Be at the alcove in two minutes after I sign out. I'll be waiting." As Chelsea filled out her passbook she discreetly put the slip of paper on Sumo's desk. She winked again as she walked the opposite direction. She brought her passbook and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher smiled at her and signed her away.

Chelsea walked past Sumo and headed outside the classroom. She walked straight to the alcove not bothering to make sure he was going to follow her. She already knew. Two minutes later she heard someone walking down the stairs and smiled when she saw Sumo turn the corner. Chelsea could tell that the look on his face was a product of apprehension and a hint of curiosity.

"You came," Chelsea said as she grabbed Sumo by the front of his shirt.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice."

Chelsea moved her hands away from his chest and placed them behind her. "Yeah whatever." She looked up at Sumo with her big brown eyes and let him struggle with what to do.

"Kiss me already."

Sumo narrowed his eyes at the demand but put his hands on either side of her head and brought his lips to hers. Chelsea was quick to assume control though, pressing forward and placing her hands on his chest. Sumo grabbed at Chelsea's waist and pressed her against the brick wall as he kept her pretty lips busy. It was a bit before Chelsea broke off the kiss to strut off. Before she left, however, Sumo snuck his hand out and grabbed her arm.

"Do you need something?" Chelsea asked in a less than inviting tone.

Instead of speaking, Sumo pulled out the slip of paper that Chelsea had given him earlier. He pressed it into her palm and then released her arm. As she walked up the stairs she looked at the paper. On the back of it, Sumo wrote in his chicken-scratch, "Text me" and then scribbled his number down. Chelsea smirked as she slipped the paper into her pocket. How long should she wait to text him? At lunch would be too early, but it would be fun to watch him squirm in front of his friends. Or maybe she would wait until he asked about it next? She'd decide in Algebra II.

* * *

Chelsea watched as Sumo sat down in Algebra II with his textbook and plastic folder in hand. He kept his eyes on the ground as he pulled out the homework from last night. How he got it she didn't…oh wait, she did know. Clarence sat in front of her. Duh. Chelsea made it a point not to look at him as she also got out her work.

Sumo sat back in his chair, rocking it on its back legs. Chelsea couldn't wait for the moment it slid too far back. She might burst out laughing. Might. Chelsea then turned to him as the teacher got her ducks in a row. He snapped to attention and brought his eyes to hers.

"Yeah?" Sumo asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just don't fall backward." Then she turned away.

Sumo turned away too but set the front legs of his chair back on the ground. Why? Chelsea suspected he picked up on how she would react to the situation, but that could have been wrong.

Later in the lunch room Chelsea pulled out her phone and kept her eyes on Sumo as she typed his number into her phone. Now what to send him to really mess with him? Chelsea waved her thumbs above the keyboard trying to figure out what to type. She went with the first thing that came to her head.

 _We should make out again._ –Chelsea

Chelsea hit send and then watched Sumo for some sort of visual response. She kept her eye on his table. She watched as Sumo picked up his milk carton with one hand but slipped his other below the table. He pulled his phone out and started drinking from the milk. Chelsea knew when he read it when he almost spit out his milk. She then saw Clarence and Jeff question him but he brushed off their inquiries. As soon as the two of them found something more interesting to talk about, Sumo let his eyes slide over to Chelsea. She waved with a particularly smug look on her face. She kept her phone on her lap as she waited for him to text her back. She watched from the corner of her eye as Sumo lowered his head and typed one handed underneath the lunch table.

 _What a great way to start a convo_ -Sumo

 _Sarcasm? Really?_ -Chelsea

 _U know it_ –Sumo

 _Jeff almost saw ur text. Be careful next time_ –Sumo

 _I'll be careful when I want to be, Sumo. Let's meet up next period._ –Chelsea

 _Can't get enough of me can u_ –Sumo

 _Five minutes after class starts or five minutes before it finishes_? –Chelsea

 _Lets switch it up. Find me in the hallway after lunch_ –Sumo

 _We'll find somewhere secluded_ –Sumo

 _Nice try. There is no way anyone is going to catch me hanging around with you._ –Chelsea

Chelsea watched as Sumo read her last text and smirked to himself.

 _Last eight minutes. Don't want them getting suspicious_ -Sumo

And when the two of them met up a whole hour later, Chelsea was a little less demanding with their kisses. She held back a bit and let Sumo come to her. Which he did. He slid towards her and snaked his hands around her waist, gripping her and daring her to press herself against him. When she didn't, he filled the gap between them himself. Chelsea found it particularly interesting when he took breaks between their osculation to look down at her. To breathe and to look at her anyway.

"What is this?" Sumo asked with his forehead pressed against Chelsea's.

Chelsea pulled away and smirked. "This is fun."

Before Sumo could ask what she meant by that, Chelsea walked away.

"Sumo!" Clarence shouted as he rushed down the hallway after his friend. "Sumo, hey. What are you doing this weekend?"

Sumo slowed his pace and let Clarence catch his breath. Instead of answering he looked around the hallways. He spotted Chelsea talking with Malessica just a few feet away. She paused to wink at him.

"Well?"

"No, I'm not doing anything. Maybe cleaning my room."

"Oh yeah, cool. Come over to my place tomorrow at five. Jeff is coming to play my new video game."

Before Sumo could walk faster down the hallway, Jeff found them. "Clarence, did you tell Sumo about our plans?"

"Yeah," Clarence said.

"Sweet. Are you going?" Jeff asked Sumo with a smile.

Sumo looked at both of them and then watched Chelsea walk past him to talk with Breehn on the other side of the hallway. Breehn? Why Breehn? Sumo stopped in his tracks and contemplated going over to her.

"Sumo?" Jeff prompted.

"What? Ah, yeah. I guess. Tomorrow at five. See you then." Sumo then walked away from them quickly but not quickly enough not to hear Chelsea laughing at one of Breehn's jokes.

Jeff and Clarence looked puzzled but shrugged it off and walked down the hallway together.

* * *

Sumo had begun to clean his room at the instruction of his very angry mother, whom had seen it in disarray for the last time. He didn't mind the distraction, actually. The sweeping, dusting and sneezing from said dust was just enough to keep him from thinking about Chelsea. Okay maybe it wasn't. What kind of game was she playing? Walking around with an air of interest and then skirting around in his periphery with Breehn. Who did she think he was? Like he was going to get jealous of some red headed know-it-all. Aw, shit. Sumo scratched his head and continued organizing his shelves.

Chelsea closed her textbook and rolled onto her back. She was currently lying on her bed, bored with her homework. Sure she finished it but that didn't mean she felt any sort of satisfaction from it. Chelsea raised herself from her bed and grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table.

 _I'm bored._ -Chelsea

 _K and?_ -Sumo

 _You are so supportive. What are you doing?_ –Chelsea

 _Cleaning my room_ –Sumo

 _Well trying_ –Sumo

 _Sounds interesting. I just finished the homework for Algebra II_. –Chelsea

 _Shit there was hw?_ –Sumo

 _Yeah, were you too busy staring at me to read the board?_ –Chelsea

 _Haha u wish_ -Sumo

Chelsea pouted at Sumo's last text. She was on the fence about what to do with him. She had said that their relationship was purely fun…or maybe that was just a diversion to his question before. She had no idea at this point. She could start that whole relationship thing, but how annoying would that be? Although it was way more annoying having no one to be "affectionate" towards. Friends were cool, but they were not really what she was looking for. This whole Sumo fiasco was a great distraction from this current problem of hers, but it wouldn't last long. Neither would this spout of loneliness, she guessed. Chelsea tried to push her feelings aside and devised a few scenarios in which she and Sumo were together. Those same scenarios carried over into her day dreams and regular dreams for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

Monday was hectic for everyone, young and old. It was especially hectic for Chelsea, who had barely managed to get ready that morning. She woke up late, as did everyone else in her house. She ended up having to be driven to school, which made her less than a happy camper. Chelsea curled a lock of her hair absentmindedly around her finger while she watched the houses in her area fly by. She was five minutes away from the school when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 _Where are u?_ –Sumo

 _I'm on my way now, I woke up late. Why?_ –Chelsea

 _I want to talk to u_ –Sumo

Chelsea read his message again and again as she got closer to the school. She was seriously reconsidering going today. Sure her perfect attendance record would be slashed to smithereens, but hey, at least she would get out of whatever Sumo wanted to talk about. Chelsea's mind ran wild with all of the horrible things he could say to her. He could say that he didn't want to meet up with her anymore, or that they were better as acquaintances or even that she was definitely not his type of girl. Maybe he would come out as gay to her? Oh god, was it possible to turn someone gay? No, no definitely not. Chelsea mentally slapped herself across the face. Now was not the time to freak out. She was thinking such irrational things. She shouldn't jump to conclusions. Sumo was probably just going to ask her for a new make-out spot. Yeah, that calmed her down a bit. She then envisioned the way Sumo pressed into her when they were kissing. She made a face at the way her heart beat seemed to pick up. Why the heck was she so emotional recently? This was getting ridiculous.

Chelsea made it through the front doors of the school with just two minutes to spare. Before it was too late, Chelsea texted Sumo on her way to her first period class.

 _I'm here, when do you want to meet up to talk?_ –Chelsea

Sumo responded like five seconds later.

 _Alcove in five minutes_ –Sumo

Chelsea agreed to the meeting and rushed to her first period class to tell her teacher that she was there. After pulling out her materials she told her teacher she was going to go to her locker to drop off her back pack and jacket. Her teacher nodded and then started directing the other students to quiet down. Chelsea did visit her locker but as soon as she was done she walked in the opposite direction and dodged other students. She walked down the stairwell and headed straight to the alcove. She saw Sumo leaning up against the wall just outside of the indent. When she got up to him she tried to hide the fact that she was worried about what the topic was. She attempted to cover it up by being a little…rude."

"You wanted to talk?" Chelsea said in a less than friendly tone.

Sumo was surprised by her inflection at first but brushed it off quickly. Chelsea took this as a sign that he had something pretty important to say.

"I don't know if we are on the same wave length," Sumo said quickly.

"What?"

"I don't know if we want the same thing out of this thing we started."

Chelsea stayed quiet and Sumo stood there. What exactly was he saying? If they wanted different things…did that mean that he was openly saying that he didn't want to see her anymore? Chelsea's spirit dropped, what she thought of this morning in the car really did come true. Chelsea looked up at Sumo with what little strength she had left. Meeting his eyes was the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Okay, I get it. We'll stop meeting up then. It's not a big deal." Chelsea started walking away when Sumo grabbed her arm.

"What? No, I'm just saying that-"

Sumo was then cut off by the homeroom bell ringing. While he stayed silent, Chelsea ripped her arm away and walked away from the alcove.

As she walked up the stairs she felt her feet get heavier and heavier. Well it certainly was an interesting run, wasn't it? An entire week of heated physical contact just to be shut down. On a Monday. When Chelsea reached her classroom she found her seat quickly. She really shouldn't have sat down though, it was then that the principal announced that everyone stand to pledge to the flag. Chelsea stood but did not participate, her mouth already shut tightly.

* * *

It was at lunch time when Chelsea realized that her phone had been spammed by Sumo. It was full of weird messages.

 _Hey we need to talk_ –Sumo

 _Thats not how i wanted that to go_ –Sumo

 _I tried to talk to you in world history but you ignored me_ –Sumo

 _Lets meet up after fourth period_ –Sumo

 _Lets talk during lunch_ –Sumo

Chelsea read all of the messages and looked over at Sumo. He was currently studying his phone while Jeff and Clarence were standing in the lunch line. Chelsea watched as Sumo raised his eyes to meet hers. He had a concerned look on his face; she tried not to look any harder than that though.

It was half way through their lunch period when Chelsea left to go to the bathroom. She watched Sumo follow her outside into the hallway.

Chelsea stopped in the middle of the hallway when she realized that Sumo wasn't going to stop following her. "Do you need something?" Chelsea asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"You already did." Chelsea said and turned to him. "I get that you don't like me like that, its fine. Really."

Sumo walked closer to her and grabbed her shoulders, insuring that she wouldn't get away this time.

"I have no idea what I am doing."

"You stopped me in the middle of the hallway to tell me that?"

"No, god, shut up." Sumo glared down at her. "I am saying that I don't know what I should do about you."

Chelsea stared up at him as he spoke.

"You annoy the shit out of me; I'm not joking about that. When we met up all those times I had no idea what I was doing, I just went with the flow."

"And now you-"

"If you interrupt me one more time I swear to god I am going to scream," Sumo warned her slowly.

Chelsea kept her mouth shut but looked at Sumo with contempt.

"Now I keep seeing you talking with Breehn and everyone except me and I feel jealous. Like jealous as hell." Sumo admitted. "Look what I'm trying to say is that we want different things. You want simple fun out of whatever we are, but I'm…I don't."

Chelsea stayed quiet as Sumo searched for the right words.

"I want us to be closer than that."

"Like?"

Sumo leaned down and stared into Chelsea's eyes. "I was thinking that if you wanted to…you might want to…hang out with me sometime. Like on a date or something."

Chelsea was struck dumb by Sumo's answer. This was definitely unexpected. It wasn't everyday that you get asked out in such a round-a-bout way.

"Sumo?" Jeff walked down the hallway, tugging a happy-go-lucky Clarence behind him. "We were wondering where you were."

"Hi Chelsea, why are you and Sumo all the way down here?"

"We were just talking," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, just talking."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "That's suspicious."

"Very," Clarence added.

"Well that's what we were doing, so drop it."

"Alright then, touchy subject." Jeff laughed.

Chelsea began to walk away and leave the three boys to their mischief when Sumo grabbed onto her arm. He was always doing that wasn't he?

"I want you to answer me seriously later. When these idiots aren't around."

Chelsea nodded and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Chelsea sat in her room that night, her homework open and in varying stages of completion. Every time she tried to do a problem she found herself distracted by how she would respond to Sumo. She tried several times to forget about the subject of Sumo by pulling out another subject's homework, but that only made it worse. She now was lying on her back on the carpet of her floor just thinking about what she could say to Sumo. She could lie to him and say that she wasn't interested in starting a relationship with him in the slightest. It would certainly be less of a bother. Although then she got to thinking. It really would be a bother though. Having Sumo around would definitely be much more entertaining. She wouldn't be as lonely just lying around the house. Heck, if they were dating she wouldn't be lying around the house, would she.

Chelsea got up from the floor and smiled at the messages Sumo sent to her earlier asking to talk. She was glad he was stubborn about this situation. Chelsea typed up a quick greeting.

 _Hey_ –Chelsea

 _Hi_ –Sumo

 _I thought about it and I think that it would be fun. Let's go on a date._ –Chelsea

 _Alright Ill come up with something then. So whats up_ -Sumo

Chelsea smiled at Sumo's message and responded quickly.

 _I've been failing to do my homework for about an hour now._ –Chelsea

 _Lol im not doing that shit_ –Sumo

 _Welp I gotta go dinner is ready. Talk to you after?_ –Sumo

 _Alright, bye._ -Chelsea

* * *

The next day at school Chelsea found herself scanning the hallways for Sumo. She watched the clock in the hallway as the second hand moved continuously. Maybe she wouldn't see him until second period? Chelsea was about to go inside of her classroom when she felt someone wrap their hands around her waist. She smiled at the contact, knowing exactly who it was.

"There you are."

"I had been looking for you," Sumo said.

Chelsea didn't mention the fact that she had been looking for him as well. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Sumo released his hold on Chelsea's waist and watched as she turned around to face him.

"So, about our date," Sumo started.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly a teacher came walking down the hallway. He pointed at the two of them. "Hey, you two. Get to class!"

Sumo pouted after being interrupted again. He looked down at Chelsea and sighed. "I guess I'll text you."

"It better be at lunch. I don't want to miss anything in my classes."

"Oh, so now you're worried about that."

Chelsea smirked at him. "Get to class, the teacher is giving us a death glare." She shoved Sumo back slightly and he went on his way to Chemistry.

Chelsea smiled as he left and opened the door to her classroom.

As she walked to her seat she smiled at her teacher and classmates.

"Alright, guys. You are gonna hate me but it's time for a quiz."

A few students groaned openly, not willing to deal with a quiz moments after they had gotten to school. Chelsea was far too busy thinking about Sumo to care though. She couldn't help but imagining scenarios of what their date would be like. Where would they go? Get pizza? See a movie? Hang out around town? Chelsea looked up as the teacher handed her a blank quiz paper. She wrote her name on it quickly and began skimming through the questions. Chelsea tuned out whatever explanation the teacher was giving and found herself peculiarly calm.

Chelsea looked up at the clock right above the classroom's entrance. She watched the smallest hand slide around the circular plain it was made for.

Tick tock, tick tock.

It was just getting quiet around her, so she smiled at the familiarity of the ticks. The rhythmic noise was to prepare her for the bliss of a perfect day dream. Chelsea didn't mind staring at a wall or listening to erasers and pencils squeaking as her classmates began their quizzes. She was glad not to have a book to read or homework to do either. She could just sit in sweet anticipation of what was to come after she finally finished her work.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading everyone! I hope you liked it. Leave me a review if you want answers to questions or to just comment on this one-shot. Have a nice day!**


End file.
